wildsiogamefandomcom-20200223-history
The Mysterious Eyes in the Cave
What are the Mysterious Eyes? This is a mysterious mountain wall texture, which appeared in the Ruins Map around February 2017. This mountain tile was created by Tytanowy Janusz, one of the two builders in the game. For quite some time, players have been trying to do different moves in front of it, like kicking another player into it, or by throwing items towards the hole. However, nothing seems to trigger it. Common Theories * Many players think this is a Goblin Cave. Some ideas on the forum suggest to use this as a goblin spawnpoint. Personal Theories (Not Factual) Do you have a theory for the Mysterious Eyes in the Cave? Write it down below or in the comments! * Vykrad's Theory: Those eyes are the eyes of an unknown, forgotten goblin, who didn't fit in with the other goblins because of its glowing eyes. This goblin was blind, and by looking towards light, he would suffer an immense amount of pain in his eyes. The goblin had perfect vision in the dark though. The cave is the goblin's shelter, and it is where he stays all alone, all day until the sun sets. Nobody has seen this goblin at night, at least nobody alive. However, you can see his eyes in daylight, staring at the outskirts of the Ruins. It is said that if you stare at its eyes for too long, you will also lose your vision, and become blind like the goblin. * Moms Spaghetti's Theory: Those eyes belong to the mysterious Atropos, outcasted from society. It is said that after he failed to take the Vigilantes down, he decided to cower in a hole, waiting for a helpless Wilds.io player to snatch up and take to the back of his den, AKA his guild. Occasionally when one of his guild members decides to get out, he turns them into goblins and kicks them out into the sunlight, which they cannot stand so they just go around attacking people with their mealy 1 damage and 0.5 health points. Their helplessness and complete lack of influence on other players represent the Atropos's guild itself. The hole graphic is pointless, just like his guild. * Egzekutor's Theory: This is my house! Everyone wild man need place for rest. This is my cave. Go find your own! * TheGhostInTheMachine's Theory: It is the Yeti cave where Yeti mothers keep their babies until they can terrorize the map. * Bigness's Theory: In my opinion, things are very sinister here. Legend tells of a person named 2ch41nz, who used to often dwell in the Wilds Forums. He was fearsome, armed with bad spelling, offensive words, and disgusting sentences, receiving huge dislikes on every comment of his. Yes, in fact, 2ch41nz was a troll. I encourage you not to read any of his comments, view his bio, or view his profile picture. He was outlawed from the forums by the community, after claiming to be Rezoner's brother. He now resides in the cave, working on his grammar, searching the deep web for terrifying profile pictures, and plotting his revenge on the Wilds world. * Rorugnak's Theory: Its portal to the nether, draculas cave or my sisters room (im pretty sure the last one) * BILBOOO's Theory: I think that may just be a cave full of nocturnal creatures. Those eyes are one of them * Pejemofe's Theory:''' '''It's, obviously a spawnpoint of goblins, if you see, some goblins spawn next to the cave * Sgt Pain's Theory: This is where rezoner goes to spy on players. He climbs into the cave and spies on the players to see what they are doing, and what they are saying in the chat. He then decides who should be the next victim of his ban hammer. Be careful about what you do around the cave, you may get the wrath of rezoner! Explanation from Tytanowy Janusz: As most of players already have guessed, this cave was designed to be a possible goblin spawn in the future ;) Category:Speculation